User blog:Flippmeister/Pokemon Emerald: A Nuzlocke Run *Ongoing*
After the success of my most recent run of Pokemon Pearl, I decided to do another Nuzlocke run, because we all need a little bit of depression in our lives, right? If you want to see the events, deaths, and results of my Pokemon Pearl Nuzlocke run, click here. Da Rulez #If a Pokemon faints, they must be released or boxed until the run is over. No exceptions. #The first Pokemon encountered in a route will be the only Pokemon that may be caught in that route. ##If that Pokemon flees or faints, you cannot catch anymore Pokemon in this route. ##Multiple floors in certain caves can count as different areas, as they contain different Pokemon of different levels. #Dupes clause. I may not catch two of the same Pokemon, regardless of anything. ##I may catch Pokemon of the same evolutionary family. For example, I may catch both a Budew and a Roselia. However, if I evolve that Budew into a Roselia before catching the wild Roselia, then I cannot catch it. ##If I encounter a Shiny Pokemon, even if I already have it or if I've caught it, I can still catch it. However, it is considered non-existant and is permanently placed in the box. #This is a no-starter run. As a result, when I catch my first Pokemon, that Pokemon will be levelled up to level 5, then released, traded, or boxed. #Item clause. I may not use items in battle. I can, however, use them outside of battle. #Trading clause. I may not trade my Pokemon for other Pokemon from another game. If I do so, I may not use that specific Pokemon ##However, if a Pokemon needs to evolve via trading (ex. Machamp, Alakazam), then trading and trading back is allowed, but only after a major event, such as Gym Leader battles, and not back to back. ##I may trade the Pokemon to the other game as long as it: ##*Returns. ##*Is not replaced by the traded Pokemon. ##*Has the same level as it was when traded. #The battling mode must be "Set", preventing free switches. #Level Caps. My Pokemon must always be one level under the Gym Leader or important character when battling them. These caps are: #*Rustboro Gym: Level 14 #*Dewford Gym: Level 17 #*Mauville Gym: Level 22 #*Lavaridge Gym: Level 28 #*Petalburg Gym: Level 30 #*Fortree Gym: Level 32 #*Mossdeep Gym: Level 41 #*Sootopolis Gym: Level 45 #I must nickname all my Pokemon, whether usable or not, just for the sake of bonding. Let's get this thing started. My Team *'Binjy the Ninjask: Lv 25 '♀ *Nature: Hasty **Fury Swipes **Fury Cutter **Double Team **Scratch *'Caufuny the Loudred: Lv 23 '♂ *Nature: Bold **Rock Smash **Uproar **Astonish **Howl *'Penelope the Gyarados: Lv 25 '♀ *Nature: Rash **Splash **Tackle **Bite **Dragon Rage *'Illumise: Lv 19'♀ **Charm **Tackle **Moonlight **Sweet Scent *'Numel: Lv 19'♂ **Ember **Tackle **Growl **--- *'Strang the Tentacool: Lv 7'♂ **Poison Sting **Constrict **Wrap **--- Log Book Category:Blog posts